La humanidad de un rey
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Para Kaname Kuran, cada latido en el planeta se detuvo, todo se detuvo, y con un grito desgarrador, el rey cayó. Y junto con el caballero, la humanidad de ese rey, se esfumó. / Viñeta.


**Título:** La humanidad de un rey

 **Categoría:** Vampire Knight

 **Pareja** : Kaname Kuran / Zero Kiryû

 **Clasificación:** +K

 **Género (s):** Tragedia. Angustia.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _**Vampire Knight**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de © **Matsuri Hino** , creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

 **La humanidad de un rey**

 _por:_ Phaos-sama

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo. La vida en el mundo se detuvo. El universo se detuvo. Cada latido en el planeta se detuvo. Para él, todo se detuvo, y dolía, dolía como nunca imaginó que pudiera dolerle. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder algo así? Después de mucho tiempo, después de ahogarse en los más recónditos mares de la amargura, después de haberlo superado todo, el humilde castillo de felicidad en el que se había sumergido, de la noche a la mañana, en tan sólo segundos, desapareció. Y cuán grande era la agonía que hacía estragos en su cuerpo, dentro de su mente, en lo más profundo de su alma marchita. La poca cordura obtenida luego de tantas penumbras, comenzaba a menguar, la locura desquebrajaba todo sentimiento bueno dentro de él.

Y allí estaba, tumbado entre sus brazos, inhalando su último aliento de vida, contemplándolo con ojos suaves y expresión serena, abriéndole los brazos a la muerte, tomando su mano y besándole los labios inexistentes como a una íntima amiga. ¿Cuánta bondad podía caber dentro de una persona? Él no sabía la respuesta a esa interrogante, pero sí creía fervientemente el haber vivido lo suficiente para toparse con la encarnación de dicho espíritu, porque para él, nadie lograría ser más bondadoso y desinteresado que Zero Kiryû, el cazador de vampiros que hoy moría lentamente entre sus brazos.

Los recuerdos no valían, la vida misma ya no valía, a ese punto, nada valía a ojos de Kaname.

Porque _dolía_.

Dolía como nunca antes le había dolido una perdida.

Porque lo amaba, y era lo suficientemente egoísta como para arrastrarlo a una jaula y no permitirle la huida hacia el otro mundo, de cortarle las alas y encadenarlo a él, obligándolo a él, sólo a él.

Y después de mucho tiempo, Kaname lloró, lloró como un niño cuando con sus colmillos puntiagudos, atravesó la piel paliducha del cuello ajeno, bebiendo desesperado los últimos instantes de vida de su único amor. Cuán deliciosamente amargo era la ambrosía.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, sintiendo los brazos del cazador abrigarle, consolándole en silencio.

Zero era tan bueno. Aún en sus últimos momentos, se preocupaba por él, lo consolaba a él.

Entonces lo devoró, lo devoró como sólo un vampiro puede devorar el alma y corazón de su ser más amado; amándolo como sólo los vampiros pueden amar.

Y el cuerpo… en cuestión de segundos… se deshizo entre sus brazos.

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo. La vida en el mundo se detuvo. El universo se detuvo. Para Kaname Kuran, cada latido en el planeta se detuvo, todo se detuvo, y con un grito desgarrador, el rey cayó. Y junto con el caballero, la humanidad de ese rey, se esfumó.

La tierra tembló…

…y el mundo ardió.

* * *

 **N/E:** Desde que Hino-san mostró algunos recuadros sobre la muerte de Zero, una escena parecida se creó dentro de mi mente, en un sentido más hacia lo yaoi, por supuesto; me pregunté: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kaname si a su amado lo mataran? Sea culpa de los cazadores o los mismos vampiros, no importaría, porque el hombre se volvería completamente loco y sediento de venganza; algunos quizá piensen que exagero un poco, pero no lo creo, he visto muchas facetas de Kaname en el manga, y con tan sólo ver lo desgarrado que estaba en el pasado cuando estuvo solo... y lo desesperado que se mostró en sacrificarse para que Yûki no lo hiciera. En efecto, creo que hice un buen trabajo aquí, no me quejo... adoro las escenas trágicas.

Con esto digo, no morí, estoy viva y aún estoy vigente por estos lares, Vampire Knight nunca morirá en mi corazón.

Sin más, me despido.

Hasta entonces.


End file.
